


K/DA Fan vote!

by Futa_Fairy



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Futa_Fairy/pseuds/Futa_Fairy
Summary: Akali has had enough of playing second fiddle to Ahri in the fan votes. So when a opportunity presents itself for the performer to take the number one spot. She'll put on a show for all her fans to see!Warning: Contains Futanari/ futa x female and exhibitionism.Hope you enjoy this! Had a lot of fun writing this one.
Relationships: Akali (League of Legends)/ Nidalee (League of Legends)
Kudos: 29





	K/DA Fan vote!

“Wow Ahri! You’ll win the most popular member contest again at this rate!” cheered Kai’sa.

“Hmpf, stop your cheering Kai, there's still plenty of time. I won't be runner up for three years running! Count on it!” Akali stormed off, visibly frustrated at Ahri's constant dominance in the fan votes. The rest of the K/DA group watched Akali’s tight dancer body walk off before slamming the door shut. 

“Huh, what’s gotten into her?” asked Evelynn, the wide hipped woman playing with her glasses while waiting for a response. 

“Pfft, who cares… she can’t handle being a second rate performer.” Ahri’s words were harsh, drawing a sharp hiss from Kai’sa. 

“Shut up Ahri! You can’t keep pestering her, ok. L-Lets just all get along - I’m sure Akali will walk it off.” 

* * *

Akali flipped her kunai at the board nonchalantly. The rapper swiped through her various social media platforms to try and interact with fans. She wasn’t as keen on using her body to generate excitement out of her fans like Ahri but the lithe ninja popstar recently uploaded a couple photos of her in a bikini and she did enjoy the high volume of likes and comments she got for them. 

“Maybe, just for these next couple weeks I can beat Ahri at her own game! I gotta think of something totally hot! Yes - yes!! This will surely boost me up to K/DA’s most popular member!” Akali cheered on her bed, making more noise than she was aware. Right as the violet-haired singer finished displaying her jubilance - her phone lit up with a notification. 

“Huh, a text… from… hmm, I don't recognize this number.” Akali squirted at her phone, those plump lips pursed outwards while a delicate thumb rested gently on them. The text read - ‘Meet me in the side alley of your building if you want to make a deal that's sure to make you twice as famous as Ahri. Love, N.’ 

“Well, this is weird… like I’d just go outside to meet some crazed fan… who thinks they know how I can best that uppity foxtailed bitch.” 

* * *

After making it outside in nothing but a sports bra and yoga pants that struggled to handle Akali’s tight. juicy ass and toned legs. The vixen found herself face to face with a hooded stranger. It was dark, making it difficult for Akali to get a read on the stranger. But, the person of interest seemed taller than Akali. Likely around 5ft 10in (177cm). Their gender was impossible to guess under that hooded coat however, a sultry voice soon spoke - ending the guessing game.

“A pleasure to -feast- my eyes upon you darling. You look simply *audibly licks lips* ppperfect.” the mysterious woman’s honeyed words had a distinctive purr to them. 

“N-Nidalee? It's uhh - it’s been awhile… haven’t seen you since highschool.” Akali seemed a bit skeptical as to why Nidalee was here. The two did know each other but Akali rejected the never ending advances of this feline warrior on more than one occasion in their not too distant past. 

“Forget the pleasantries and onto the business cutie. I know you haven't changed enough from that over competitive girl you used to be. Losing to Ahri a third year in a row -tsk tsk- that would just eat you up inside. I have a sure fire plan to launch you into the lead!” 

Akali said nothing, offering a raised brow to show her peaked interest. Nidalee threw off her coat revealing a rather raunchy outfit, common of the woman even in her highschool days. Akali’s eyes widened as the star’s eyes raced over every inch of Nidalee’s impressive form. The tan-skinned diva was a trackstar and always boasted the finest legs and ass anywhere she went. Akali hitched her breath taking in the tight waist and massive tits Nidalee was hefting up with her arms being folded under those chocolate morsels. Those green eyes of Nidalee were piercing as always - making Akali rub her own delicious legs together. Nid had on nothing more than a fur brassiere and loincloth that went to her knees, Akali never understood why she wore that cloth, even when she was running track she kept it on. 

Akali shook her head before exhaling. A deep sigh helped her regain focus looking Nidalee in her emerald eyes, “Fine, I’m game to hear your idea. But the voting ends in a couple weeks so I don’t have a lot of time for games Nid.” Akali folded her arms and cocked her hips waiting to hear the response. 

A deep chuckle filled the alley, “Darling, I wouldn’t dream of wasting your time… not during this - season. However, I think this plan is better heard behind doors. Perhaps, in your room?” Nidalee paced around Akali. Taking in every inch of the tight woman's frame. Her ass looked delicious in those yoga pants. All that dancing really brought an envious level of bounce and thiccness to Akali. Nid was always jealous of Akali’s almost unreal waistline. And those breasts - just waiting to be licked and kissed. 

A brief roll of the eyes from Akali was the only response Nidalee got for a few seconds, “Ugh, fine… I don’t want someone to notice me just chillin’ in this alley anyways. Oh, and don't make any noise I don't want the others knowing I brought a guest up.” 

“Sure, sure! Your lead popstar.” 

* * *

The duo made their way upstairs to the K/DA penthouse overlooking the city. Akali opened the door into her lavishly decorated room. Various art the talented woman had painted adorned the walls and some unfinished works lined the floor. She sat on the violet bed sheet - crossing her legs and looking over to Nidalee who leaned against the wall.

“Ok, whatever your silly plan is Nid - no one is gonna hear us in here so spit it out already.” 

“Hmpf, no one will hear us? I doubt that.” Nidalee mumbled to herself before raising her head and speaking to Akali. “My plan is simple really. Ahri knows the fans and plays to their thirst. So, you just need to show them a bit of your more… sexual side. A thirst trap if you will.” 

“You can't be serious… so you want me to dance like a stripper on stage like Ahri? Not really my style.” 

“No no, you must keep performing just like you do, but - give your fans something to satisfy and increase their thirst for more of you! Like a video, just go live on Instagram doing some sultry things with yours truly.” Nidalee pushed herself off the wall and tossed a small drone into the air next to her. 

“Hmm, normally I’d be furious at you suggesting such a thing but - you may be right. I go live and you help me show off my body, maybe some kissing, guys always love to see two girls kiss.” 

“Glad you agree, this little drone is programmed to find the best angles and will broadcast to your Insta once you login. I hope you’re ready to be number one.” 

“Ha, the more I think about it - the more something this simple might just work. Ok, I’ll need you to really act like you’re into me ok Nid. Just for the camera.”

“I plan on putting something ‘into you’ alright.” snorted Nid.

“What was that?” asked Akali as she was quickly doing her hair, not really paying attention.

* * *

*Beep* “Hey guys, I hope you’re ready to help me become the number one K/DA member! I need your votes and hopefully this video convinces you all to support me above all the other members!” Akali blew a kiss to the camera before turning around and falling to Nidalee’s arms. The mocha skin of Nidalee contrasted nicely with Akali’s more pale complexion. 

“We’re gonna do some dances for you guys!” Akali shouted. 

The dances put a good deal of emphasis on Akali’s curves and bubble butt. It certainly got the viewers attention as Akali’s view count began to quickly climb. The routines became more and more lewd as Akali and Nidalee were grinding their bodies together. Nidalee took hold of Akali’s wrist and twirled the smaller woman into her chest and planted a deep heavy kiss on the popstar’s supple lips. 

The kiss didn’t come as a surprise for Akali but Nidalee’s skill and passion did. Her cheeks quickly grew flush from the kiss. Akali could feel her body instantly heat up while Nidalee’s tongue dominated her mouth. Nid was gripping Akali’s narrow waist tightly but slowly began to slide her hands methodically down the woman's waist and hips before grabbing greedy handfuls of Akali’s ass for the camera. 

“Hmpf, she’s getting full of herself… playing with my ass like this!” thought Akali.

Akali was so into the lustful passion of the kiss she almost didn’t feel a stiff growth pushing against her thigh. Before she could question further, Nidalee broke their kiss - a strand of saliva the only things connecting their bodies. The dark-haired popstar looked into Nidalee’s eyes and saw them gleam with a predatory glow and Akali knew she was their prey. 

Akali hit the bed with a soft thud as the mocha skinned enchantress pushed her. Nidalee offered a knowing smirk before slowly and sensually stripping for Akali and the camera. The loincloth fell around her ankles. Akali and many of those watching covered their mouths in shock at the impressive piece of equipment Nidalee was sporting. It was long, thick and heavy - Akali looked on in wonder at how Nidalee could even run with that size of a girlcock. 

The popstar licked her lips and began rubbing her legs together as that cock bounced with each step Nidalee took towards her. She wondered how heavy it was - lt bent under its own weight and she almost didn’t notice those heavy orbs that completed the work of art approaching her lithe frame. 

“N-Nid, t-the camera is still rolling, what are you doing?!” Akali said in a hushed tone clearly flustered.

Nidalee smirked before she ripped Akali’s top off making the young woman’s tits bounce free. Next, she lifted her cock and rubbed it all over Akali’s face. “This is what they want to see cutie, show them a side of you they only dreamt of! What’s better than getting more votes than Ahri and enjoying yourself at the same time?” 

Akali took in the scent of her soon to be lover and reached out to grasp the hefty beast with trepidation. Nidalee’s scent had an immediate effect on her prey - sending heat through the girl's body. Akali’s heart quickened its beat while her arousal ascended to new levels. 

“You’re right...I-I need this, fuck - what do you feed this thing?” pale fingers danced along the veiny mass of cock flesh.

“Ha, good genes I guess. Speaking of - your tits are bigger than they look under those clothes you wear.” 

Akali felt her breasts get roughly kneaded and groped by Nidalee’s ravenous hands. Her pussy soaking her yoga pants as she slowly succumbed to Nidalee’s sexual prowess. The girlcock now rested on the singer's shoulder to allow for continued fondling of Akali’s body. The latter began to lick all over that mocha-skinned dick. 

Her soft hand slithered under the base and rubbed a pair of heavy balls ready to seed any and all orifices. Akali needed more of Nid’s body. Refusing to be teased any longer the girl pulled Nidalee onto the bed and threw her legs over top of the stacked woman - placing them in a classic sixty-nine. Nidalee ripped open Akali’s leggings and sunk her tongue deep into the dripping snatch. Akali failed to stop a hoarse moan from escaping her candy painted lips. 

“F-fuck you’re tongue is deep! Time for me to taste this lollipop you have.” Akali slapped the impressive anatomy playfully on her face before taking the bulbous head into her tight mouth. Akali didn’t have a gag reflex and took great pride being the self proclaimed BJ queen of the group. Nidalee’s equipment was easily the biggest she’d come across and she wanted to take every bit of it. She licked up and down the growth - covering the cock in spit before forcing every last inch down her throat. Nidalee was caught off guard by Akali’s deepthroat skills and almost blew her load right then. 

“Ha, fuck you little cockslut. No girl has taken all 11inches (28cm) of my dick before. Keep doing that and you might get a reward.” the last words ending with a chuckle as Nid’s tongue finished exploring Akali’s insides and now focused solely on her clit. 

The slender supple body on top began to shiver under the skilled tongue of her lover. Not to be out done; Akali turned her throat into a cocksleave and began sliding Nid’s length in and out of her slick throat. Akali felt her first of many orgasms rising up and slammed her ass down on Nid’s face. 

Shaking in orgasmic bliss was quickly matched by the steady expansion of Nidalee’s cock. Akali was completely engulfing the member - nose nuzzled in the woman’s now twitching sack. She slid her arms and hands under Nidalee’s big ass and took a deep breath through her nose as she left the flood rushing up that cock like a volcano’s imminent eruption. 

“F-Fuck , I hope you’re thirsty princess!” Nidalee bucked her hips wildly as she shot copious amounts of premium baby batter down Akali’s throat straight into her stomach. Akali couldn’t get over how hot this was. The singer’s pussy fluttered with each rope that assaulted the bottom of her throat. 

“Shit are you cumming again? Ha, I’ve still got a few - ugh - more ropes to give ya!”

Akali couldn’t fit anymore in her stomach and slowly slid that hose out of her throat. Gasping for air and getting six more heavy ropes of spunk all over her face was what awaited the pearl skinned performer. 

The camera drone was having a field day with all the gratuitous angles and pure lustful display going on. Akali’s live viewer count peaked at 200k during their dancing and now had ballooned to 750k! The live link was being plugged across reddit and twitter. Just like Nidalee had predicted, fan votes started pouring into the K/DA popularity poll pushing Akali in striking distance of Ahri.

Akali rolled off Nidalee, completely stunned by the sexual act she just committed. Her fingers slowly reached down to her womanhood. Nidalee laid on the bed for a moment - sperm dripping from the tip of her swaying shaft. 

Akali turned and spoke to Nid with a breathy hoarse voice, “That was amazing! I’ve never felt a tongue like yours before. It felt so damn hot knowing people were watching me deepthroat your fat cock.” the singer's voice sounded a bit strained - no doubt the abuse of taking that girthy member is to blame. 

“Hmpf, keeping talkin’ like that princess - I’m ready for another round.” Nidalee grabbed a hold of Akali’s ankles and pulled the girl toward her on the bed, rubbing her cockhead against her lover’s moist slit. 

“W-wait, how are you still hard?! Nid, seriously you’re too big I’ll take you in my throat ag-ghgnnn!” 

The drone swooped in and got a nice shot of Nidalee stretching Akali’s lower lips to their max as she fed the sassy popstar her thick length. Akali threw her hands to her sides, putting the bed sheets into a deathgrip as she felt Nidalee fill her every crevice. 

“Shit, don’t you ever get some real dick? You’re too damn tight… ugh!” Nidalee began thrusting quickly - seemingly content with Akali only taking half of her length. 

Akali and the world got an excellent view of Nidalee’s washboard abs and large bouncing tits as she worked Akali. A glossy layer of sweat beaded on her light-chocolate skin. Akali’s eyes bounced in sync watching those huge orbs sway with the movement of her lover. 

She looked on in mild envy, sure Akali’s breasts were bigger than most and often surprised those that saw her naked. But being surrounded by Ahri’s massive tits and even Evenynn’s hefty DD-cups made Akali green with envy on occasion. Akali reached out and roughly groped Nidalee’s tantalizing boobs. 

While the two sexual goddesses gave into their carnal desires. The drone was circling the action getting a nice view of Akali’s orgasmic face before moving to capture Nidalee’s strong back, powerful thighs, and bubble butt as they flexed with each domineering thrust into Akali. There were now over 2.2million live viewers. The masses of the people found themselves glued to the screen. Stories are already surfacing on reddit about people being fired for watching this fornicatiing action while on the job. 

“Time to stop playing around, take all of me in that tight pussy of yours Akali!” Nidalee moaned out. Toned tan arms flew out as those strong hands gripped around Akali’s neck. Nidalee pulled all but her cockhead out before hilting herself deep inside Akali. 

Akali screamed out in ecstasy - her piercing eyes rolled back as a third orgasm rocked her body. Her cute feet were shaking along with her legs. The drone got a close up of her toes curling from the bliss of her mind numbing orgasm. 

Nidalee showed no signs of slowing down as she tilted her head back laughing from the pure enjoyment of it all. Akali’s body turned into a fuck doll for Nidalee. Those pale tits bounced with each thrust. The simps watching at home jizzed their pants watching those pearl boobs they lusted after bouncing wildly. 

“Here comes another!” Nidalee moaned out as she smacked her hips flush with Akali’s and began dumping her still backed up balls into the smaller woman. Akali was sporting a perfect ‘fucked silly’ face that the drone was sure to get a close up of for the captive audience. 

“F-fuck I can’t think straight anymore… her dick makes me feel like I’m having all these tiny orgasms that combine into one. I’ve lost count of them all.” thought Akali. 

Nidalee motioned to the drone to come get a nice shot of Nidalee’s 11in (28cm) pole sliding out of Akali’s now gaping snatch. Cum poured out and flowed onto the bed like a thick, creamy-white waterfall. 

“That’s a grade A fucking if I do say so myself. But, it's still hard so… one more round!” Nidalee picked Akali’s body up and pinned her against the wall, lining her cock back up and using the woman's own weight to drop onto her thick futa dick. 

“Arghh, fuck you’re hung… I just can’t get over it! How much did you cum in me?! I can still feel it all swimming around. Y-you have to pull out!” said Akali - wrapping her hands around Nidalee’s face and quickly kissing her on the lips. 

“Pfft, fat chance. There's over 3million people watching us! I can’t have them thinking I’m a two cum chump! Besides you’re on the pill aren't you? Relax.” 

“T-Three million!?! Watching us… like this. Nevermind that, yes - I’m on the pill but… I dont think it’s been tested on some futa dumping a liter of sperm directly into my womb.” 

“Hehe, it was some of my finest work. You got a bomb pussy Akali what can a girl say?” 

“You’re so full of yourself I swear… *giggling* just fuck me damnit.” 

“With pleasure princess!” Nidalee smashed her lips into Akali’s and began lifting the girl with her powerful arms and dropping the popstar onto her futa cock. Akali wrapped her legs around that strong back and held on for dear life. 

The violet-haired performer being brutally dropped onto Nid’s girlcock slowly morphed into Nidalee thrusting wildly into Akali. The duo began pounding the wall behind them. Pictures and various art work began falling off Akali’s walls. Even in the next room over, Evelynn could feel the shockwaves of her teammates rutting session. It didn’t bother her one bit, the curvy woman had been watching the live stream the moment Akali went live. Her thick 7in (18cm) cock was on its third orgasm watching Akali’s body get used by Nidalee. 

“Fuck, you’re squeezing me so tight. Get ready for another load straight into your womb slut!” 

“Yess…. Give it to me Nid - I wanted to feel your hot load inside me!” 

Nidalee growled into Akali’s ear before thrusting recklessly. The drywall received a large dent from those heavy thrusts. Sperm poured into the woman's womb, a slight bump formed from the copious amounts deposited by Nidalee. Some of the thick substance began being squeezed out of Akali’s pussy and dripping into a pool on the floor beneath the two. 

“You’re always welcome in my room Nid… if you fuck like that.” panted Akali.

“Ha, I knew you’d say that… they always do after getting dicked-down.” Nidalee’s arms dropped as the taller woman left her dick in Akali as it began to shrink. Both slid down the wall and laid flat on the floor. The drone got its final shots of the worn out fuck buddies before going offline. 

  
  
  


Two weeks later: 

“The final results are in! Your new top K/DA icon is!.... Akali!!!!” 

The audience and everyone watching the ceremony at home roared with their applause. Akali did a backflip onto the stage and was the picture of joy with her jubilant smile. Thankfully, for Akali, her soreness had worn off a few days ago so she wasn't walking funny. Ahri hung her head in defeat and looked at Akali with mild disgust. Kai’sa for some reason was blushing the whole time and Evelynn walked over to Akali. 

“Hey congrats, come by my room later and we can have some drinks and…. celebrate.” 


End file.
